Resistance
by LoneWolf999
Summary: To resist the powers of the great Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem descent is unspeakable. The Resistance fights, and their blood stains the claws of the Great Threesome. However, with one girl, she must chose between love and betrayal, to live or die. This is The Resistance, and their story. They are our only hope. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rogue

Her white hair blew in directions across her shoulders, even though there was no wind. Her eyes, a light blue, searched across the boy sitting beside her. They were hurt, they were loved, and they were filled with tears threatening to spill and never stop. She wore a glittering necklace of black, he a glittering necklace of white. He stared back at her, short unruly hair, and deep red eyes. He fingered with his necklace, never ceasing to stare at her.

They nodded to each other, and turned towards their leader. Piercing yellow eyes, and long sky blue hair. He too, watched them both cooly. All wore simple garnets, of white, black, and blue. However, their colors were faded and were splattered with blood, the blood of the baneful, the revolutionary sparkers, the people giving the townsfolk ideas. They call themselves Resistance.

They are our only hope.

|. . .|

Crow smiled behind a tree. They had an hour of free time before going back into Fire, so he planned to make the most of it. He laid back against the tree, knowing he wouldn't be found for a long time. His tousled raven hair fell back from over his luminous yellow eyes as he looked upward. "Senka." he whispered, holding up a small object. It was a kaleidoscope of colors, in a small cube shape that grew and retracted to fit where it need be. It glowed faintly, and a small light shot out from the top of the base. It twinkled to the ground and a hazy image of an Umbreon appeared, getting clearer and clearer until the light retracted and Umbreon was there.

"Hey, Crow." Senka said, trotting over to his side. "What's going on?" he asked, making the light dim on the rings around his body. "Well, nothing really. We're playing hide and se-"

Crow was unable to finish when he was tackled by a small girl. "I found you! Yeah!" she cheered, getting off of Crow's body. Senka chuckled a little. "Hello, Daint." the Umbreon said politely. "Oh! Senka! Hi!" Daint exclaimed, kneeling down to his level. Short blue hair blew into Senka's face, and golden eyes were all he could see. "Daint, back up a little, will ya? You're scaring Senka." Crow grumbled, getting to his feet. Daint backed away, looking around. "Where's. . .where's Vanice?" Daint asked, looking about more frantically.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but your incoherent mind believed to think you had taken Vanice out. However, he still resides in your Console which you ignorantly stuff us in."

Daint blinked at the Umbreon, then stared at her pocket, removing her Console. She pressed the button on the side and, to Senka's word, a Shinx appeared in a flash of light. "Vanice!" she squealed, enfolding the small Shinx into a hug. "Ms. Daint, why are you upset?" she Shinx asked worriedly as a tear rolled down Daint's cheek. "Nothing, nothing. It's all okay now that you're here." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she got pushed into a big pile of leaves, hearing nothing but the laughter of Senka and Crow as they ran away, and the tugging of fabric as Vanice tried to pull her out.

|. . .|

In a small room, there resided a girl, a girl that they needed to use. A pawn on their chessboard. The white haired girl moved in without a word, her eyes glowing golden. "Mina." she said in a voice like silk, placing a hand on the girl's head. Her brown hair began to lengthen and change color, her eyes opened but she still snored, and their dull ebony became a copper red. A triangular necklace appeared on her neck and laid on her chest. The girl withdrew her hand, knowing that the process would complete without her. She waited, looking around her room.

A light, dainty pink on the walls, and wooden floorboards. She had a primitive objects in there, such as a gaming console known to man as the 'Wii', and a computer. Stuffed pokedolls of Oshawatt, Tepig, and Snivy, weak pokemon who's blood had been washed from her claws. A notebook lay next to the computer, and she picked it up. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what the girl had written. She ran back to the child, but was too late. The process had complete.

The pawn was going to betray them. Rogue.

In a flurry of feathers, the girl disappeared out the window.

|. . .|

The next morning, a girl with head of green and eyes of red woke up from her heavy slumber. She felt energized and strong. She bounced down the steps, stretching her arms as she did so. Based on the clock her parents had left for work already, her mom would have flown on Fresco, her Swallow, to Castelia City and gone to her desk job at one of those hotels, and dad was working at the lab a few houses away. Silence spread through the house save the snoring from mom's Skitty, Yumi. She smiled at the thought of her sleeping on her mother's bed. Stepping into the bathroom, she reached for her toothbrush in the dark. Brushing her teeth with one hand holding a Muna flowered toothbrush, she reached for the light switch with her other hand.

Her scream could be heard from Accumula town.

**Well! That's done! This story is actually based on a dream I had last night. 0.0 and I liked it a lot, so I added things, added characters and ect.! I am excited, I will most likely be working on this more than Shadow of Light...:D**

**As always, please review! **

**When that Muna toothbrush is delivered by Delibird,**

**LoneWolf999**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Metal

The endless metallic sheen of Fire saddened Crow as he directed a complaining Daint through the twisting hallways and corridors he knew so well. Crow painstakingly entered the long ow of numbers he needed to enter his 'room', or what he liked to call it, his 'jail cell'. Daint tried to peek over his shoulder and remember the code, but he did punched them in way too fast, and Daint was forgetful. The door finally slid open, and the two entered the space, furnished with six bunk beds with orange covers and black frames, a dresser with variously colored uniforms, and a rack for Consoles.

He scanned the room and looked at the members of his division. Trip, with his messy azure hair and ebony eyes lived up to his name, a lot. However, he had a good heart, was a budding fighter, and was good with the spatula so everyone accepted him nicely, along with his Croagunk named Milo. Stiff, and his Zigzagoon cleverly named Zig. With his apparently, 'good looks' with his tousled pearl white hair, and blood red eyes, and a rebellious attitude, he's a real hit with the girls at Base Fire. His sister, Fern, with a short bob of lime green hair and hazel eyes, and a positive attitude with a soft side, and her companion, Bean the Politoed. And lastly, Violet, who made everyone call her Vio, with her long orange hair and piercing purple eyes. She was a definite goth before all of this, and she didn't really listen to anyone. But, she was loyal and an amazing fighter with her Ariados Scar.

"How was the outside?"

Crow turned towards the speaker, his sister, who was lying on her bed with a smirk on her face. "Come on. Just because you didn't get to go outside doesn't mean you can-" Crow began to reply before a speaker cut him off.

**"Good morning, Division E." **

Chimes of "Good morning" resounded through the base, even from Vio, who everyone had thought had fallen asleep. **"Division E, report to the Training Center with your capsules. We have a new trainee." **the speaker shut off with a loud click. Daint squealed, jumping up happily. "Yay! A new recruit for us to train! Oh boy, I hope sh-" "Shut. Up. For once." Stiff growled at Daint, removing his Capsule from the shelf. "Hey, lay off her." Crow grumbled back, removing his capsule as well. "Everyone, please just stop. Let's just go." Fern interjected before the situation could get bad, letting Bean out of his Capsule. "Remember guys: no talking to our pokemon today. We can't let them know about Key just yet." Crow nodded, recalling Key: Long blond hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and frameless glasses with a Kadabra of the namesake Lock. He had given them the small earbud that allowed them to communicate a few weeks ago that he had enginered himself.

The long line wound it's way through the maze of hallways again, until they finally ended up in a large open space. Targets flew overhead, and some even walked and ran. Dummies of people and pokemon alike hovered around them as well. Vio sent out her Ariados, who bit into a Pichu dummy and was rewarded with a big splurt of realistic looking red paint. Crow looked at the stream of liquid and shook his head to get rid of some of the memories. "Over here, children." a voice called. Crow looked over to see a woman looking over to them. She had long indigo hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders. She had eyes of celeste, and wore a simple white dress with a sapphire jewel on her neck. She had an arm around a girl. Crow's gaze drifted over to her. . .

And his heart melted.

**So. . .so many colors. . .so many. . .colors. . .0.o **

**Well, there you have it! Introduction to all of the main characters! Who was your favorite? Accepting all OC'S! **

**LifeofLove, Lady of the Shards.**

**When the Snover stop. . .snovering. **

**LoneWolf999**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I assume you will give her a proper name." the elderly woman said coldy, turning on her heel. Beginning to walk away, she turned to Crow and whispered something unintelligible in his ear. Crow's eyes widened and he nodded, his jaw beginning to go slack. The Elder turned and walked away, leaving only the sound of her crunching footsteps on gravel in her wake. Silence fell upon tension. Mina stared at each individual 'crew' member. . .a rainbow of colors in both their hair and eyes.

"Well, howdy! I'm Daint." Daint exclaimed, shaking Mina's hand vigorously, "And that's Trip, Stiff, there's Fern, Crow, and me, and then th-"

"I think we can all introduce ourselves, thank you Daint." Vio said in her cooled voice, "My full name is Savannah Eloise Kirishi, however people here call me Violet." Vio said. The rest of the people stood there, waiting for her to shout out to only be called Vio. "You can call me whatever you like." Vio said with an uncharacteristic wink.

Jaws fell to the ground, pupils dilated and eyes grew to the size of white dinner plates. "No way in Arcesus. She did not. . .she didn't just. . ." Stiff gaped, remember all the times he had been punched, kicked or wrapped in silk by Scar the Ariados because of accidentally calling her Violet. His friends around him did the same. Mina stood there, clutching a pendant given to her by the strange woman who had left minutes before. While her division dragged their jaws off the floor, Mina studied it. Three red spikes branching out on a simple leather cord chain.

Crow looked over to see Mina staring at her necklace. He smoothly dragged his feet over until he was right next to her. "Hey-" he was interrupted when Mina jumped, whirling around to face him. "Sorry, sorry. Er. . .that pendant. You don't know what it means, do you?" Crow asked, a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. Mina shook her head. "Before I tell you anything, I need you to speak. Say something for crying out loud. . ."

"M-my name is Mina." she replied hastily, clutching the necklace tighter. "I don't know where I am. All I know is that my name is Mina. I woke up in a strange place I didn't know. . .and I had green hair and red eyes and. . .I looked like a Gardevoir! That was a dream, wasn't it?!" she shouted, digging her nails into his arm. "No. It wasn't a dream. . .but it surprises m how you transformed so suddenly. It doesn't happen to people like that." "How does it happen to people then?" Mina replied, releasing her clutch on Crow's arm. Wincing slightly, Crow replied.

"Well, what happens is if you want to join the Resistance you go to one of our scientists and they check if your heart is pure and soul is clear and what not. And then you get to choose a partner from the pokemon they've liberated." removing his Console from his pocket and letting the light emit from it. "Woah." Mina mouthed, gazing as the Umbreon became further into view. "So, as you can see, I choose Umbreon. His name is Sekka. Anyway, then they inject a dose of your new partner's blood and mix it with some chemical. . .and you gain some of their powers, and appearence." he explained, pointing to his head of hair. "So. . .no, it doesn't really. . .just happen."

Mina was silent, confusion was her very being right now.

"Hey, cheer up. You're a member of the Resistance now!" Crow shouted, spreading his arms out wide. "Oh, right. You still need a name, don't you. . .Hey Vio, can you help me over here?" Crow called to the one person not a. on her knees caught in an invisible scream, b. not foaming at the mouth like Trip was. . ., and c. not the one with permanent brain damage from the various kicks and jabs to the head. Crow was lucky he had a thick skull. "How about Dawn?" Vio shouted over the noise, guessing what Crow was asking. "Dawn. . .Dawn. . .yeah, I like that! Do you like it?" Crow murmured to Mina, now named Dawn. Dawn nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay, hold on a sec. Crow, Dawn, may wanna cover your ears. . ." Vio shouted again, taking Ariados from it's Capsule. Crow's face got, if possible, even paler.

"Stick your fingers in your ears as far as they can go and run." Crow muttered quickly, beginning to take off. He was surprised when Dawn passed him, face contorted into fear. "Scar," Vio whispered to her pokemon, "Sonicboom."

Even when safe inside the metal walls of Fire, Dawn and Crow both convulsed on the ground, only guessing the pain the others must be in.

|. . .|

As Dawn slid in next to Crow in the lunch area, a voice called out to her.

"Hey! Newbie!"

Dawn turned towards the speaker, combed cobalt hair and steel grey eyes, a small crown on the side of his head. A smug grin looked like it didn't ever come off was worn on his face. "Who are you?" Dawn asked, cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. A preschooler could have come up with better.

"Cody, Cody Ives. People here call me the Mcallaster, that's be-"

"No, no one has ever called you that, nor will they ever, Slick." Crow interrupted, not amused. "And Mcallaster? Where'd **that** one come from?!" the group laughed, Fern especially. Their laughter bubbled around in the cafeteria, and not many people did not turn to stare at them. "I made it up myself." Slick said proudly, running a hand through his hair. "You wish you could make nicknames like this." he said, pointing to his body, and running his hands up his chest. "SLICK! WHAT THE ?! MY SISTER IS HERE! DAINT IS HERE!" Crow screamed, pushing Slick away. Violet contained her laughter, but ended up turning it into a long coughing fit.

Slick burst out laughing, strutting his way back over to his division, Division H and was greeted with whoops and cheers. Crow began to bash his head on the table. Stiff just growled at the Division H, filling with rage. "Stiff, calm yourself. . .!" Daint whispered worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Stiff sighed and his shoulders tension relaxed and his rage ebbed lower, deep in some part of him he saved for battle. "Thanks Daint." he said, giving her a thumbs up and a grin showing all of his teeth. Daint's eyes sparkled and she whispered "Yay!" as she turned back away from Stiff. Dawn just stared at Crow's repeated bashes. "Hey, stop it." she said, reaching a hand between where his head was making contact. His head contacted with skin and he opened his eyes to see Dawn with a worried look. "Don't blame yourself. He's just one of those. . .bastard people." Crow's eyes widened at the swear, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Slick just really gets on my nerves. . ."

"I can imagine." Dawn smirked, laying her hands against her head.

"Hi guys!" a girl shouted, setting her tray down on the table. A girl with short tan hair and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She had deep turquoise eyes. "Well, hello there!" she said, giving a small little wave. "My name's Fiona, but people just call me Fi. My nickname hasn't been decided. I just got here, like you. Crow helped me with my battle techniques." she said, giving a peace sign and a wink at Crow. "We do need to decide on a nickname for you. . .how abo-"

Crow was interrupted by a loud slamming sound as a boy with a flurry of hair sat down. "Oh, hey Key." Fern shouted from where she was at the table. Key pushed his glasses farther up on his nose bridge. "Sorry. Headache again. One of the joys of being Key. . .oh hello." Key said, noticing Dawn. "What is your name?" "It's Dawn. Nice to meet you." she said with a beam on her face, putting a hand out for Key to shake. Key shook it happily. "Crow, that's a fine girl you have on your shoulder. Don't screw it up." he whispered to Crow, and Crow's face blushed a dark crimson as Key laughed. "Can you believe the new uniforms?!" Key exclaimed, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Dawn looked down at hers; she hadn't even bothered to yet: it was a plain white shirt, and a mint green tie that matched her hair. A plaid skirt the same color of her tie, and black boots with the mint green color on the heels. "Uh, my question is, hwo are we supposed to fight in th-"

"The fabric is wrong, it's not water resistant or resistant to anything! No shields or anything!" Key mused on. Crow turned to Dawn, tugging at his own uniform. "These are actually just for regular everyday activities. We have real armor and stuff. That's where Key works. . .apparently he didn't get a say in this one." Dawn crossed her arms. "Shouldn't we be allowed to chose what we want to wear?" she asked. "It isn't that simple." Stiff jumped into the conversation. "They provide us with all this," Stiff said, gesturing around him with his arms, "and in return, we fight for the Resistance." Dawn was quiet, uncrossing her arms. "What are we fighting for, exactly?" Dawn asked after some idle commentary had been made a few minutes later.

The table stared at Dawn. "I mean, exactly. I already, know, but like. . .um, the details and stuff, I don't know." Dawn stammered. Crow swooped in to save her. "Well, Dawn. One year ago there were Three Guardians. Their names were Grey, Black, and White. They were the hosts of the legendary pokemon Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram. Well. . .no one knows what happened, but Grey snapped. He killed. . .Grey killed everyone in the Elite Four. The Elites, the Champion, the people inside. . .the people on the route. . .and Black City was reduced to cinders and ash. White Forest was destroyed by wicked bolts of lightning. And the survivors, even though there were few. . .were tortured, but they broke free. And those Elders, they are the ones who started the Resistance. We're trying to take Grey out. White and Black are okay, but they have to follow Grey's orders. It's their punishment, but that's another story. . .for another time." Crow said, grimly.

"Well then." Key said, snapping everyone out of the silence spell. "I think it's time we show Dawn around Base Fire.

**Well! Thank you to LifeofLove and Lady of the Shards for those OC's! (LifeofLove: Cody, or Slick) (Lady of the Shards: Fiona) Keep those reviews comin' guys! And OC's, always welcome! **

**Until Dragonite picks me up to get to school early for once. . .**

**LoneWolf999**


	4. Chapter 4

**(By the way, Lady of the Shards...Fiona WILL become quiet like you asked...ehehehehehe...)**

After their lunch had been consumed, Fern had offered Dawn a 'state of the art' tour of Fire. Dawn was much obliged.

"So, over there to the right, that's more of our...bunkers, or cabins you could say of the Divisions." Fern said, pointing to her starboard side, "And right there...that's our cabin." she said, pointing to a blue door pulsing with a dim, celeste colored light. It had the letter 'E' imprinted in the same color, only darker. Dawn spotted a lock on the door. "Is that...all you have for protection?" she said critically. "Oh, Kyogre no." Fern laughed, touching the lock. A translucent screen appeared, with a keyboard.

_"Please input the password." _a voice said, coming from the screen. Fern thought for a minute, then began inputting a long sequence of letters. "What's...the password on that?" Dawn asked, wide-eyed, almost afraid of learning all of the symbols. "That, I cannot tell you. Top-secret stuff." Fern said with a wink, "But you'll learn that later on. They'll give it to ya once you're in a couple of battles and such."

Walking into the room after it swung open silently with a _"Have a nice day."_ from the dull, robotic voice, Dawn was overwhelmed by the sheer plainness of it. Just metal bunk beds, and a shelf, and a dresser. Then cold, white tiled walls and floor. "Could it kill them to add a few decorations?!" Dawn muttered to herself. Fern touched her arm. "You can sleep above me, kay?" "Yeah, sure. Another question...what's with the creepy robot voice?"

_"You find me creepy? Frankly, that insults me."_ the voice echoed around the room. "She didn't mean it, eVe! She's new." Dawn nodded. "Sorry, sorry!" she shouted, looking around the room. _"If you are trying to find me, you cannot. I am a program, made by the Elders and Key, the Kadabra morph."_

"Woah, Key made you? I didn't know that." Fern said, surprised. "Well, I have to show the rookie around. See you around, eVe, or whenever!" Fern called as she tugged Dawn and herself out the door. _"I will await your return."_ the robot said as the door shut.

"Anyways," Fern said, jumping right back into the tour, "Over there, there's the Training Facilities. There's four of em'." Fern said, walking around and pointing things out to Dawn. Finally, Dawn needed to ask the question while she was here with Fern, alone.

"Uh, Fern, i've been meaning to ask..." Dawn said hesitantly. Fern stopped mid-sentence. "Shoot." she said, without turning around.

"...why do we fight?"

Fern was silent for a few painstaking moments.

"Why do we fight!?" Fern repeated, "WHY DO WE FIGHT?! We fight because they took our families, our friends, our pokemon and killed them in cold blood. Because they destroyed our towns and cities. Because they sized control of this region and won't stop until they reach distant regions, and finally, the whole planet. We fight to save the remaining people and ourselves, to take justice back, and remove Grey from his throne. So if you think they'll stop with us?" Fern said, jabbing a finger at Dawn's chest and backing her against the wall, "You're wrong." and with that, Fern stormed away, lucky she had gotten away before the tears she had been holding in fell.

Dawn stood there, sweat frozen on her neck. She laid her head back. "Distant regions." she muttered. Suddenly, the world reeled into colorness.

"Mina! MIIIIIIIINA!" a voice called. A girl stood there with hair of red and eyes of a dazzling green. She was enfolded in a hug by this child. "Tell me a story, pleaaaaaase?" the girl begged, tugging on her arm. Whiteness obscured her vision and then she was on a hammock with the girl resting her head on her lap before a brilliant orange sunset. "Once upon a time, in a distant region far away, there lived a Ponyta named...Gail." she had said, and the dream ended.

Dawn snapped awake. She lay there on the floor, sweat beads trickling down her face and her eyes wild. She was panting and she couldn't stop. She weakly lifted up her head to see a very concerned looking Key. "You alright, Dawn?" he asked, helping her to a sitting position. "N-no." Dawn realized she was shaking badly. "Just a...bad dream?" she said. Suddenly, a piece connected within her mixed up jigsaw of a brain.

"A sister! I had a sister named Sophia!" she shouted triumphantly, forgetting about her weak condition.

Key looked back at her blankly. "So it seems that certain events, words, trigger your memories..." he murmured to himself, for he had been watching the entire time.

"I think it's time for you to acquire your partner, Dawn." Key said, standing up. He bowed, extending his hand. Dawn, blushing at the romantic interaction, hesitated before taking Key's rough hands. As they took off down the hall, Dawn could hardly keep up with Key's long stride. They finally ended up at a door, much like that of their Division's quarters but without the letters. Key inputted an even longer password but in a quicker amount of time than Fern. Key gestured toward the door. "Go ahead, i'll be waiting out here."

Slowly, Dawn opened the door and was greeted with a darkness so thick, it seemed to smother her very soul. She stood there, hovering over the door frame. "Oh for Rayquaza's sake." Key sighed, pushing Dawn into the room and shutting the door.

Dawn stood there in the pitch black room, clutching her necklace tightly. Suddenly, a small disc appeared by her feet. It was a deep crimson red, and rings floated up and down above it. _"Please step onto the TransPort." _

"eVe?" Dawn asked, but received no reply. She stepped onto the pad tentatively, and was bathed in a brilliant glare of light.

The next thing Dawn knew, she awoke in a purple light.

"Enough with the freakin' lights already!" she yelled, shielding her eyes.

_"We have chosen a partner for you, Dawn."_ eVe said, and a Gardevoir appeared before her eyes. Something inside her knew that the Gardevoir did not look right. "Hello." it said, stepping forward. "My name is Alana." "Well, hi." I said shyly, "My name is Dawn...or now it is anyways." the Gardevoir gave a small smile. "I like your name." she said, standing beside me.

"System._ Error. Error. Error. Miscaculation. Error." _eVe screeched, making both Alana and Dawn cover their ears. _"Pokemon. Alana. Not found. Not found. Not found." _the compute program began to mutter nonsense in what I guessed was something called bianary code. The violet world began to show patches of pixelated data. Alana looked over to me in fear. "C-come on!" I yelled, trying to keep my cool, "Let's...try to find an exit!" I grabbed Alana's hand and we began to run through the endless violet.

"It's hopeless. . .the computer is the only manner of escaping." Alana panted. Dawn stood there, hands on her knees and gasping for air. "...It can't be over yet..." Dawn breathed.

And then, in the violet, a long cut appears, a rift. And then Crow's head appeared. "Come on!" he screamed over the loud rush of wind that had started since eVe went haywire. Alana and Dawn rushed forward towards the rift, Dawn reaching it first and hopping outside. Dawn watched as Alana ran towards the rift a few steps behind and her and was bumped backwards. A cracking sound was heard. Alana got to her feet and walked back to the rift. She placed her hands upon the space and a light glowed the the Base Fire symbol, three red spikes connected to each other.

_"UNAUTHORIZED. UNAUTHORIZED APPEARENCE. NOT VALID. ERROR, ERROR. POKEMON NOT FOUND." _

Dawn reached up her hands to where Alana's rested. "Go." the Gardevoir mouthed. With a shock, Dawn realized what was different about her, perrywinkle colored skin and orange gemstone. "Shiny..." Dawn muttered. The wave of white threatened to overcome her, but she fought it back.

"Stay back!"

Dawn instinctivly backed up and saw a Zigzagoon smash it's claws into the barrier, followed by Stiff, his hair flying. Slash after slash hit the barrier as it got weaker and weaker, as did the world around Alana. Finally, the baricade began to crack and chip. Then, with a blinding burst of red light, the barrier shattered. The Zigzagoon grabbed Alana by the waist and set her down outside just as the world blinked and popped out of sight in a whirl of pixels and digital memory.

"Well, my reality check just bounced."

**I will leave you off at that! Well, we learned quite a few things today, didn't we! These chapters will take longer and longer to write, as I DO have to work in school, and i'm trying to make these longer. As always, review. And if you have any ideas, post em!**

**LifeofLove, Lady of the Shards, WarriorSwift**

**Till the unknown write out the story. . .**

**LoneWolf999**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Once all had been settled inside Division E's room, the light's turned on in the darkness and the sevensome were drawn to the light like flies, their pokemon gathered in the darkness a few meters away, save for one.

"You're so pretty, Alana." Fern mused. After apologizing to no end to Dawn, Fern probably got the red carpet when it came to Dawn and her stuff. Alana smiled warmly at this, bowing. "Thank you, Fern." she said, looking up at her from her position. "Hey, get up. I didn't save you for you to be all...loyal and grateful n' stuff." Stiff shouted from across the room. "That's exactly how they're supposed to be, Stiff." Crow sighed, facepalming. Daint had fallen asleep long ago, Venice snuggled up against her.

"How old is Daint?" Dawn asked in a hushed whisper. "She's 10." Violet answered with a groan. "Way too young for this. And Trip, he's only 11." Violet cocked her thumb over to where Trip was blowing bubbles with his Crogunk. "Too young for this? What do you-" Dawn was silenced by a look from Crow that said, 'Shut up. We'll talk about this later.'

Alana stared at the group as they talked, especially her new master. Dawn looked like she was nice, she HAD saved her after all...but somehow Alana felt something odd about Dawn's aura. It was off-centered, and it's colors, orange, flickered from orange to white, like a Figgy Berry's conflicting colors.

"Alana?"

Alana was brought back to the present and looked towards where the voice came from. "Oh, hello...Sekka." Alana said shyly, walking over to the group of pokemon. "Well...welcome." Scar the Ariados said, taking on after his partner's personality. Alana's gaze drifted over to Zig, who was gazing at her with a mysterious glint in his eyes, like he was expecting something. "Zig, correct? Thank you..." Alana said, holding Zig's stare as she bowed her head.

"Get off the floor, come on. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be turned to the ground."

Alana gasped slightly, raising her blushing face to face Zig who had a cocky grin on his face. "Just stop it, Zig." Bean groaned, shoving her face into a pillow nearby, "You ALWAYS hit on the newbies. All. The. Time. You just can't stop!"

Alana sat down next to Bean and Sekka, trying to get away from Zig. "Well, I can't help complimenting a cute girl." Zig said with a grin and a smile. Alana stared at Zig before turning back to Sekka. "He always like that?" she asked in a muted whisper. "Uh, yes." Sekka replied with a smirk.

"AHHHHHHH!"

All conversation stopped at Daint fell off her bed, screaming her head off. Venice wiggled his way out from under his thrashing partner. "DAINT! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" he screeched, desperately trying to calm his friend.

Crow jumped up from where he was sitting and swiftly clutched Daint's hand. She slowly stopped screaming, but her eyes were pinched shut, tears squeezing out of the shut lids. Her body trembled, and her pajamas of light blue with little clouds on them stuck to her small frame with sweat.

Crow muttered unintelligible words to Daint, slowly coaxing her out of her fetal position. "Just a dream, Daint." He said, placing a hand on her forehead before walking back to the rest of the group, a angst expression upon his face, accompainied by a frown.

"We should probably get to sleep." Fern muttered, and the group bade murmured goodbyes. Dawn was about to climb into her own bunk when Crow caught her eye. His eyes moved towards the door, and he held up a hand. Dawn got the message, nodding at his retreating head.

Five minutes later, Dawn got out of her own bed, claiming she was thirsty, and saw Crow sitting next to the door. Sliding down next to him, Dawn examined his face. Sharp features, raven hair that fell into his eyes with golden tips at the ends. Crimson red eyes that held a great sadness inside of them. And a small yellow gemstone, hidden in his shaggy hair over his forehead. And headphones. She stiffled a laugh as she realized he had been nodding his head to the beat, oblivious to the world around him. She nudged his shoulder and he fell over.

Sitting back up, his headphones crooked on his head, Crow was about to scream when he realized Dawn was there. "Thank you for that rude awakening." Crow muttered, shoving his headphones into his pocket, along with a device Dawn hadn't seen before.

"Wh-" Dawn began.

"Long story..." Crow sighed, lying back against the tiled wall. "Her mother was Caitlen Foster, of the Elite Four...that night..."

The night was cold on frozen breath as the little girl ran to her part-time home, now encased in flames. Beams of light shot through the stadium, and the small girl's footsteps were red where she walked through the light snow that fell. She gasped for air, running as fast as her chubby toddler legs would allow. Arriving at the Elite Floor entrance, blood splattered across her shirt front as another died. She ignored the blood, tearing up the emergency steps to reach her mother, as the portals had been broken or blocked by wreckage. "Mommy?" she called out through the screams and the blood. There was her mother's bed, the bed she had to keep up for her raging headaches would hit out of random, causing her to need to lie down to prevent sickness. "Delilah." a weak voice called. Dellilah turned to see her father, holding his arm into it's socket. "Daddy!" she squealed, running towards him, her arms outstretched. But not in time, not in time. Delilah could only stare as a hyper beam wrecked her father's body, destroying his very essence, leaving only the smell of ash. Delilah turned away, the image clawing at her mind. Tears streamed down her face as she wailed. She ran up to her mother's soft bed, where she lay. "Mom?" she asked, shaking her mother's shoulders. No response came. She suspected she was sleeping, until she saw the claw marks on her chest. "With a shudder, Dellilah curled up against her cold mother's body, pulling the silken sheets over both of them. She watched as the building burned, to the ground. Somehow, the bed was left untouched, alone inside the devastation. When Dellilah looked up, she could see a winged beast's retreating form...

Dawn was silent. She put her head in her hands. "Daint..."

Crow put a hand on her shoulder. "I know...I know. So too answer your question earlier...that's why we fight. To avenge them..."

**Sad chapter, I know...Daint's horrific past. Hopefully I carved out the personalities a bit more, as requested...**

**LifeofLove, Lady of the Shards, WarriorSwift, lightning rose**

**Until the Sunkern start to bloom,**

**LoneWolf999**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Fire that burns bright_

_Ice that freezes night_

_Thunder that rocks bones_

_The evolution stones of fabled myth_

_With give the choosen one their gift_

_Powerful among them all_

_In the final moment that choosen will fall._

Dawn chewed her lip nervously as she studied the procephy that Crow had given her to memorize by heart the night before. '_I didn't come here by accident...'_ Dawn thought as she ran her hand down the cracked and brittle paper. "Final moments..." she whispered, placing the paper inside her uniform pocket. Sighing, she tore herself away from the 'comfortable' bed sheets and let her eyes sweep the room.

Everyone was gone.

Dawn facepalmed and swore, running out of the room. "Where are they..." she muttered as she ran towards the Training Center.

"Glad to see you're awake."

A voice greeted Dawn as she was bathed in a harsh glare of sunlight from walking outside. "Good morning to you too, Violet." She grumbled as she spotted Alana playing around with Bean in the tall grass, both of them chasing Crow and Fern around the space. A smile grew across her face and she found herself staring at Alana with a tender feeling in her chest. "Partner..." she mouthed, and weighed the word on her toungue. "It feels right..."

"Hi..."

Dawn turned around to see Trip, grinning up at her shyly. "Hey there." she replied, smiling at him warmly. "Can I ask you something?" Trip suddenly asked, his eyes flashing slightly. "Shoot." Dawn said, turning back towards the game of tag before her. Crow was on the ground and was being tackled by Sekka and Bean, while Alana laughed to the side with Fern.

Trip tapped Dawn's arm, his eyes flashing darkly again. "...Do you have a recollection of anything?"

"...Uh, no. Well, yes. It comes back in flashes. It's triggered by what people say and events, I think. It's happened a few times already." Dawn answered, wondering why Trip would ask such a question. "Just wondering." Trip murmured, smirking slightly.

Dawn returned her gaze to the scene at hand but she couldn't focus. _'This doesn't seem like Trip.'_ Dawn mused, staring back at the azure-haired boy. "Hey Trip," she asked, a thought shocking her, "Where's Mila- I mean Milo?"

Dawn stared at the unmoving boy, his face pointed at the ground. "Trip?" Dawn said nervously. She reached over and shook one of his shoulders and recieved no response. "Stiff?" Dawn called out, but he wasn't there. No one was there, and now she was hurtling through a dark space with Trip, who stood unmoving. Dawn screamed as the dark space stopped moving. Grabbing at her sides to try to stop the horrible sensation resenating through her body, she gawked at Trip. Dawn was cold, colder than she ever thought possible. It froze her body and made her mind numb. Trip raised his head, and Dawn looked into rust-colored eyes. Dawn felt a rising sense of hysteria as she stumbled backward from Trip as he slowly turned to face her.

"IT STARTS AT MIDNIGHT"

Then Trip lurched at her with his claws and fangs.

Dawn woke with a loud cry.

"Dawn! Dawn! Shut up, you're gonna wake up the entire base! Dawn!" Trip yelled out, trying to comfort her. Dawn only screamed louder, pushing him away. Stiff stuffed his face in a pillow. "Just...fucking shut that big fat trap of yours..." Stiff asked, his voice muffled. Daint gave an icy look at the back of Stiff's head as she made her way to Dawn. "Dawn, shh..." Daint cooed, trying to get onto the bed. Dawn gasped as Daint sat on top of her chest. "Dawn..." Daint said, rubbing a hand on Dawn's cheek and patting Dawn's hair down with the other. This continued for several minutes as Dawn's breathing returned to normal. Violet stared at the odd scene, her eyebrows raised as she padded over to Dawn on sock feet.

Daint looked over at Violet's eyebrows that seemed like they would vanish into her hair at any second. "Mom used to do this with me when I had bad dreams." Daint replied expressionlessly, rolling off of Dawn's stomach and onto the floor. "Ow." she groaned, rubbing her head. "Stop laughing!" she yelped as she heard Crow's muted laughter from up above. "Sorry, it was really anti-climatic." Crow grinned as he jumped off his bunk. Daint shook her head and gave a sigh. "I need an icepack or something."

"Show-off." Fern yawned as she made her way out of the tangle of bedsheets she had trapped herself in. "Use the ladder for once, will ya?"

"Not a chance." Crow smirked, the smirk turning to a frown as he saw Dawn's distressed face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked Dawn, reaching out a hand to pull her out of bed.

"Not really, but thanks." Dawn smiled warmly, until she realized she was still holding Crow's hand, and he wasn't pulling away. Blushing the two both stepped away from each other. A sharp catcall came muted from somewhere in the room.

When the sevensome walked down to the Cafeteria, Stiff had a well-earned black eye.

The Cafeteria was already bustling with activity when Division E arrived. "...OH. MY...FUCKING..." Crow stammered as he pointed to a boy with his back turned. What the boy's uniform had been was ripped to shreds, blood splattered it, and patches were sown on everywhichway. Crow was silent, gawking at the figure. Bright green hair stuck out in every direction.

Dawn tried to pick up the conversation he was having with eVe. "eVe..." she shuddered, remembering the violet space.

"Dusk!"

The green-haired boy turned and as pulled into a hug. "...Crow?" the boy asked, still surprised. Crow lifted his head up and held the boy's shoulders. "I thought you were dead!" they both yelled at the same time. Dusk began laughing, tears spilling down his face. "I...I...don't...even..." Crow stuttered, then finally just hugged Dusk. "Aww..."s resounded throughout the audience. A familair voice screamed, "GAY!" but Crow ignored it.

Dusk was met with more hugs, until he finally saw a bob of lime green hair in the midst of it all. "Fern." he said.

Fern turned, snapping out of the daydream she had been in. Her body went numb and her eyes filled with tears. Dusk had to catch Fern as she melted into his arms.

"Fern. Fern, you okay?" He asked, trying to get her to stand up. "I'm just glad to have you back" she wanted to say, but the words were stuck in her mouth. Dusk sweatdropped, finally getting Fern to stand up right. Fern just stared at his eyes, the same color of his hair but so different.

"Fern, snap out of it."

A blow was recieved to her head and Fern almost fell, wealing her arms. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shrieked, whipping around to see Stiff twiddling with his thumbs.

Fern grabbed Stiff by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of the Cafeteria.

"Violet, can you take care of him?" Fern called sweetly, her head popping back into the Cafeteria door. "No problem." Violet grinned, an evil smirk lighting up her face. Violet made her way out of the room, turning a corner to see Stiff trying to unchain himself from a tightly notted necklace lock.

A loud scream rocked the Cafeteria.

"Heh..." Violet laughed, staring at Stiff's second black eye. When she came back, everyone was sitting down at Division E's designated table, petting a Shaymin that they were calling Thoza. "He got pretty hurt, but he healed. He's still kinda weak though." Dusk's voice appeared in Violet's ears as she sat down. "Dusk...where were you?"

Dusk's face fell for a few seconds, but he changed it into a cocky grin. "NOT LOST! ON AN ADVENTURE!" he shouted loudly, striking a hero pose. Daint fell off her chair, much to Crow's amusement. "Deja vu, anyone?" he laughed.

"Shut it." Daint muttered, climbing back into her seat and letting Thoza cuddle in her arms.

Dusk noticed an unfamilair head of mint-green hair. "And who is this? You're rude for not introducing me." Dusk said, wagging a finger at Crow and winking at Dawn. "Dusk, Dawn. Dawn, Dusk." Crow replied, standing up to grab somerthing to eat. Orders impaled themselves into Crow's brain, and he walked back with armfuls of food. Passing out the berries to each individual, Dawn found Dusk was looking at her strangely. "Wha? Oh, nothing. You're just very cute." He said, winking again, making Dawn blush lightly. Crow saw this an huffed involunatarily, only Violet hearing. A knowing smile spread across her face.

"So, newbie." Dusk said, kicking his legs up on the table. "Where'd you come from?"

"I have amnesia. Can't remember anything. It comes back in flashes though, so i'll hopefully remember most of it eventually. But, the Resistance found me outside my house and they took me in. So i've been training here for about...a week now? Man, it goes by fast." Dawn replied as Daint karate-chopped Dusk's legs down. "Remind me not to mess with you, little lady." Dusk grinned, giving her the thumbs up. Daint smiled proudly.

"Wow. I hope you regain your memory." Dusk said, his words dripping with remorse. "But it's best not to dwell on the past anyway."

"I guess you're right." Dawn said, holding onto his words.

Crow slammed his plate down on the other side of Dawn. The chattering table of Division E silenced as they stared at Crow. His plate splintered slightly.

"...What." he asked, annoyed.

The table went back to chatting, but something in the air wasn't right and they knew it.

"Dusk, what happened out there?" Crow asked, scooting closer to Dawn.

"Long story, but in a nutshell? The old man made me go to Castelia City. And I did the routine check, right? I got slowed down and broke my leg. And Thoza almost died." He said softly. "So we had to wait until we all healed. My potions got stolen, so we just had to wait for the bones to heal."

"...I wish I had been with you then..." Crow murmured.

"So do I." Dusk said, frowning slightly. "But again, best to not dwell on the past and look to the present." Dusk replaced the frown with a grin.

The speaker suddenly clicked on, making the entire Cafeteria residents jump.

**"All Divisions, report to Center Core after your nutrients have been consumed." **

"Never a dull moment, eh?" Dusk sighed with a smile, putting his arms behind his head.

**:D This was fun to write. Now, can anyone guess who Dusk is based off of? ****I feel like I took a long break but have only been gone for really a week...**

**Can you smell a love triangle? **

**You can't, because love triangles have no scent. **

**XD Well, see you around! I may not be able to update as frequently as I have, plus i'm trying to make these chapters longer. So, yeah! See you around, wolf cubs!**

**LifeofLove, Lady of the Shards, WarriorSwift, Lightning rose **

**Until the Skuntank comes to make the love traingle to have a scent...**

**LoneWolf999**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Center Core?" Dawn asked, confused.

"It's where we stratigize and have meetings. It's not as cool as it seems." Daint sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah. It's almost like a bunker or something. All they need is padlocks and then it could be a jail!" Trip shouted back. Dawn eyed Trip warily, waiting for him to come at her with his teeth. "...just a bad dream..." she whispered under her breath, staring at the wooden table.

"Key!" Dusk hollered, running over to where he entered the room. Key ruffled up Dusk's hair. "You've grown up. More mature, perhaps?" "No way in hell, old man." Dusk grinned, clucking his tongue. "Too much to hope for?" Key faked sadness, fixing his glasses, as they had been moved crookedly when Dusk had tackled him. "No hope at all." Dusk agreed, turning back towards his Division. "C'mon, guys!" he called, waving them forward.

"You too Daint." Dusk added as an afterthought, grinning as Daint's sigh reached his ears.

Dusk trailed behind the group, whistling to himself softly. Although his voice was still hoarse from his little 'adventure', his voice still rang out deep and clear.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a Pelipper. And if that Pelipper won't sing, papa's gonna attack with Aqua Ring. And if that Aqua Ring flies right past, Papa's gonna buy you a naive Feebass. And if that Feebass makes you go broke, Papa's gonna take you to the Sunshine Coast. And when the world falls and turns to ash, Papa's gonna say 'Baby run real fast'-"

Daint shoved Dusk from behind him, interrupting his smooth voice. "What a terrible thing to say!" She shouted over Dusk's cringing body.

Dusk looked up and felt a tear slide down his face, but it wasn't his. It was Daint's salty tears.

"Daint? I was just singing. Randomly. . .uh. . .uh, Daint are you okay. . .?" Dusk wasn't good at comforting people. He could save them, charm them, but when they cried all reason fled.

"Sorry. I just. . ." Daint sniffled, wiping a tear off her cheek. ". . .Uh. . ." she looked to Dusk and ran from him.

"Making children happy since 1986..." Dusk mumbled as he took off after her.

. . .

"No, the quickest way is THIS way!"

"It's this way, we went this way the last time brainless!"

"My way or the highway, babe!"

"Did you just call me a babe. . .?!"

"Yeah, babe. Babe in the woods, that is."

". . .Shut up. We need to get to the meeting, and the shortcut is HERE."

"You're slower than a Slugma. In mud. On a treadmill going backwards."

"If it was going backwards, it would be going forwards, smart ass."

"You be quiet. . ." Stiff muttered, pushing Crow.

"Hey, Elder, we have a stray Machop in here. . ." Crow called tauntingly, walking down HIS way.

"F-fine, you go your crummy way and i'll go bloody mine!" Stiff shouted with an english accent.

"What? Can't hear you over being right..." Crow shouted faintly, his voice echoing down from the hall.

"Daint, where were you?" Violet screamed as Daint appeared from behind a corner.

"Nowhere." Daint said innocently as she skidded to a stop next to Fern. "I was just hanging out with Dusk." she murmured darkly.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something when an alarm began to blare loudly, and the walls gleamed a blood red, the floor turning crimson.

"Infiltration!" Violet shrieked, grabbing Daint by one of her legs and running with her. Fern grabbed one of Dawn's hands and ran from the scene. "W-where are we going?" Dawn asked. "We need to get our partners, NOW!" Fern shouted back. Her eyes found Dusk who stood nearby, waiting. "Dusk, you idiot, come on!"

"I already have Thoz-"

"You still need to come with us, this is a LockDown!"

Dusk's face paled as Fern grabbed his available hand and pulled him from the spot he was glued to.

"Shit, this is a LockDown?! Wh-"

"I don't know, Dusk! I DON'T KNOW!" Fern screamed as they arrived, her hand moving in a flurry as she punched in all of the buttons. She leaped inside and closed the door to see everyone was accounted for, even Crow and Stiff.

"Okay, everyone, flip the beds into the walls. Be quiet, no talking to anyone, even your pokemon. No moving until the all-clear signal is given. . .or the other signal is given." Crow said, face ashen and grey.

"A-Alana!" Dawn grabbed her Capsule and jumped into her bed. "Uh. . .what do I do now. . .?!" she asked.

"You press the button on the wall." Violet sighed as her bed turned into the wall.

"T-thanks?" Dawn called ver her shoulder as she pressed the button. There was a loud clanking sound and the bed smashed into the wall, but there was no pain or debree. The bed had passed through the wall. Although it was cramped inside the wall, Dawn was fine. She found it to be comfortable. A smell wafted in the air, and a thought struck her mind. "Poffins."

The world blinked and swam as the whitness obscured her vision again.

It was a sunny day, light beaming through thick trees that were slathered in honey, leaping through a meadow of flowers. Cherubi ran around nearby. "Mina, there's a case over here!" her sister called, and the case opened. Berries tumbled out of it in all shapes and colors. Mina caught one and stuck it in her mouth. "Those are poffins. We can make them once we get home if you want." "Yeah!" her sister had cheered.

Dawn gasped again as reality came back. The sickeningly sweet smell was stung her nose like a whip now, and she tried to move away.

A loud bang sounded as the bed pushed back into plain sight.

"Well hello there." A voice said like nails upon a chalkboard. "Nice to see you again, Mina Frost."

**DUN. DUN. DUN! Well, sorry this was short, but I had to leave you on a cliffhanger. However. . .on Monday, if you do not know, there was two explosions at the Boston Marathon. Some people died and about 180 people were injured. So, please put Boston in your prayers. . .I live close to there and people I know ran in that Marathon. So again, pray for Boston. . .**

**Here are some quick replies. . . **

**Lady of the Shards: Now it smells like honey. Happy? And Dusk is a Shaymin-Human. His personality is a bit based off of Sonic The Hedgehog's. . .**

**LifeofLove: Exactly the effect I was hoping for. And yes, I will have more character development in the future. I will tell you though. . .all is not what it seems. . .*rubs hands evilly* **

**Lady of the Shards, LifeofLove, WarriorSwift, Lightning rose**

**Until the Cherubi turn into Cherrim's,**

**LoneWolf999**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACCCK! **

**THOUGHT I WAS GONE?! YOU THOUGHT WRONG! HAHAHAHA! *shoots internet cookies into air with a cannon***

**In all seriousness, I'm sorry. I never expected to be absent this long, and hopefully not ever again. **

**This chapter is sad, I will say right now. . .I recomend listening to any sad Imagine Dragons song you can find or Immortal by Evanescene, but I hope you will all enjoy. **

**So, enjoy everyone!**

Resistance Chapter Eight

Dawn looked up into his eyes.

They were dark, contorting like shadows inside the pupi of a deep brunswick. Pink eyeliner surronded them to make them look more dramatic than they were supposed to be. His lips were stained black and dirt flew on his cheeks. His hair, purple and tousled with pink highlights down the side, did not move when he advanced towards Dawn. He wore a bulletbroof vest of the darkest black with a strange symbol worn upon the left breast. 'Vixon.' Dawn read, her eyes narrowing at the small eyeball symbol that floated above it. "Sweetheart, do me a favor and try not to scream?" Looking up, she saw a crude dipping sythe in one hand. Dawn managed to get out a small shriek before the man grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. "I said," the man said lowly, the rage in his tone showing, "Don't scream."

Dawn found herself nodding as a hand clenched her chin and moved it up and down. She gasped as he ran a knife down her neck. "Don't worry. . ." he said, his voice ragged and hoarse, "That's just for show."

He turned, throwing an item into the air that Dawn did not recognize as a Capsule. It had a half red, half white base and a small white circle in the middle with a black line intercepting it's circular figure. A light burst from it's center, the object's halves splitting in half and arching back as it emitted the strange light.

Dawn could only tighten her fists as a purrlion appeared, it's fur caked and bleeding. It took a step forward and cried out as it fell to the ground.

"You make me sick!" Dawn growled through gritted teeth.

"Darling, please, don't make a fuss and i'll finish this quickly. Boss wants this done fast." The man said, looking at Dawn annoyedly, like she was something he would have wiped his gum on.

"Who are you working for?" Dawn asked, reaching out to touch the poor cat pokemon. She winced as her hand was slapped away. "I won't have peasant blood," the man spat, pushing Dawn roughly away, "touching my pokemon."

"You don't _own _your partners." Dawn said angrily, struggling to her feet and grabbing the bed frame for support. "Coexisting a new term for you?!"

"Hmph. Coexisting is for people who are weak. Weak and of improper blood, **mortal **blood. Do you know who I am?" the man rumbled, clutching Dawn's shirt collar. He pushed her against the brick wall and raised her up a few inches so that she choked on her own breath, "I am Sinclius, and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE ARE WEAK!"

"Chesire, Hone Claws!" Sinclius barked, pointing a hand at his slave. The Purrlion struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall and feebly sat on it's heind legs. It's claws grew larger and sharped like blades. The pokemon slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Stop it!" Dawn cried, tugging at the man's grip and tried to move, "You're killing her!"

Sinclius smirked. Reaching into his ragged jean pocket, he pulled out a slim tube filled with a lavender mixture. "Should I. . ." Sinclius said, his sinister grin stretching wider as he aimed it at his pokemon, who was twitching on the ground. A small pool of blood surronded it's body as it struggled, the only move it had left. "DON'T!" Dawn screamed, knocking the mixture out of his hands, thinking it was a weapon. It shattered on the linen floor, it's liquid seeping onto the tile floors.

"What a pity. That's a potion, they're used for healing pokemon so that their full health is restored along with any side effects." Sinclius sighed, shaking his head mockingly. "Called a full restor-"

Dawn kicked his abdomen so hard he went sliding across the floor and into the wall on the other side of the room.

Crawling towards the Purrlion after vertifying that Sinclius was unconcious, Dawn cradled the dark type in her arms. It's eyes were glazed over and it's breathing was slowed. Her fur was riddled with cuts and slashes around her body, on her head, even on her tail that drooped limply over Dawn's arms. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, clutching the pokemon in her arms. A teardrop dripped down the pokemon's throat and immediatly turned a deep red.

"Dawn?"

Dawn turned around to see Crow climbing out of his compartment. Chesire gave a faint 'mew'ing sound that only made Dawn sob harder. "Dawn?" Crow asked again, jumping down from his bunk and shaking her shoulders.

"Da-"

Crow took a deep breath, averting his eyes from the sight he'd seen too many times before. "Dawn." He put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"A man came into here. I fell out of my compartment. This was his. . .so-called partner. I knocked him out." Dawn stammered out between sobs, jerking her head back to where Sinclius lay.

Crow turned to stare at Sinclius. "Vixon." he growled at the sight of his vest that stood out in contrast to the rest of Sinclius's blood red jeans and shadowy fedora.

The Purrlion's claws retracted and it's eyes continued to stare ahead.

Crow slowly closed it's eyes and took the body away from the kneeling Dawn and placed it on the ground next to him. "D-"

Crow's eyes widened as Dawn punched the wall. "I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" She screamed, her fist falling onto her lap as tears squeazed out of her eyes. "There was nothing you could have done." "NO!" She screamed again her hands shaking as she watched blood drip from them, along with clumps of fine purple hair. "That. . .bastard. . .killed her. He tortured her so that there was no life left in her when she fought. . .she could barely even sharpen her claws. That single move killed her." Dawn shuddered. "That's what this world has come to." She whispered.

"Dawn, listen to me." Crow said sternly, firmly gripping her shoulders. Dawn looked up at him, and Crow could see the emotional scar that Sinclius had left. Her normally cheerfully bright cherry red eyes that beamed with energy were only hollow husks, crimson like the blood that pooled around the floor. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Crow grabbed her hands forcefully and rubbed them softly. "This isn't your fault. It's Vixon. They are a. . .you could say second-in-command team for Grey to send for grunt work. That Purrlion," Crow said, gesturing to the body next to him, "Would have suffered for far longer had you not stopped it. So that Purrlion is smiling down from. . .from Poke Haven because of you." Poke Haven almost made Crow laugh. There would never be something like that, could never be now. But he could dream like a child if he wanted to.

"Poke. . .Haven?"

"Poke Haven." Crow repeated, smoothing back Dawn's hair. "It's above the clouds, where the pokemon can see the starry skies above them. There are large meadows for them to play in, and temples where they can sleep. Berry bushes reside all around them, so they can eat whenever they want to, and there are springs that they can bathe in and crystal clear rivers to drink from. And there, there there is a pokemon called Arceus. He created our world. From his throne, he can watch over all the little pokemon in his garden. . ."

Dawn held onto every word. She was imagining this little world and envisioned the little Purrlion running through those meadows that Crow spoke of, flowers blowing it's wake as the wind lifted up his fur with only clear blue skies ahead. . .

Crow looked at Dawn smile sadly. He stared above her shoulder where Sinclius's body began to stir. He concentrated, closing his eyes and wincing as he felt like a needle pierce through his chest. He closed his eyes in acknowledgement as Sinclius's body collapsed again.

". . .Crow?"

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Thank you. . ." she whispered like a child, hugging Crow tightly.

Crow hesitated before hugging back, breathing in her lavender-like fragrance. Her hands pulled themselves around his neck and he did the same, closing his eyes in pleassure as small shivers ran up his body. His eyes darted down to see that their bodies had made a small heart sign in between them. Crow, closing his eyes and huffing slightly at his childness, hugged Dawn back and tried to hang onto the moment, despite the blood the dripped down his uniform.

|. . .|

Rain dripped down from the darkened sky like Arceus was crying as the small group of people advanced towards a patch of grass not yet occupied by a silver gravestone.

In his rough hands, Stiff clutched one of their own, crudely labeled with a sharp sword like many of the others that resided there. Engraven in white lettering, the stone bore the words,

_'Liepard, Chesire. Fighter for the very end.' _

"She looks peaceful." Dawn said blankly as her hand rested on it's stomach. It's fur had been cleaned and brushed until it shown. After closer examination, an Everstone was found hidden inside it's tangled fur. It had been engulfed in a glowing light and 'evolved' as the scientists called it. When the light faded, there was a Liepard lying on the cold ground instead of a Purrlion.

Wrapped around it's neck was a pink scarf, given to the Liepard by Daint. It was stained with dirt and was almost in rags, but it only enhanced how the Liepard looked, strong and brave.

Which it was.

Crow nodded in acknowledgement. Daint distantly murmured that she looked beautiful. Violet clutched her hands together and said nothing, but Dawn thought she had seen a tear slip down Violet's neck. Dusk looked down at the ground and mumbled a 'yes'. Fern was crying silently, saying something about how Liepard's were such graceful creatures and was hugging Dawn's arm tightly. Stiff looked off into the distance.

All in all, shock resignated throughout the group. For someone so new to undergo something like this, and the group not having seen somthing so ironic and twisted as this in a long time. Pokemon slain mercilessly yes, but not a partner that had abused a pokemon so cruelly while having something to heal her within it's grasp. . .

_'And the thing is. . .'_ Crow thought, staring up at the mourning sky as he moved across the ever-growing gravesite, _'we were supposed to have eliminate Vixon. It was supposed to be gone. The Elders said they were gone.'_

The group of uniformed people arrived at the gravesite. Dawn accepted the shovel that Violet had been holding and dug a small hole in a matter of minutes. Sweat perspired down her body and she was shaking, but she couldn't feel anything until she laid the Liepard into the hole.

Fatigue overcame her and she collapsed, falling to the ground. Crow reached out to help her, but she pushed him away and grabbed the shovel again with more determination than ever. Reburrying the hole with the silent Division E standing close behind, Dawn could feel her muscles straining to even lift up the shovel that weighed less than three pounds, but she could not stop.

"Chesire, I am sorry I could not save you." Dawn said quietly as she planted a small rose colored appricot within the dirt, smoothing the soil back before she pushed through the crowd of her teamates and into the dim base.

The sky rumbled in discontent.

**I'm sorry! I know, it was sad, but I needed to have this chapter in. This was the longest i've ever written, over 2,000 words, and the word count will grow larger so these chapters will be longer in the future.**

**Remember, R&R, and share your thoughts on this chapter. Also, PM with an idea if you have one or an OC, because that month away was a writer's block I had. . . e.e **

**However. . . I have big exams this week and a Science project to get done, so I don't know if i'll get another chapter in this week. . .but maybe. **

**When the sun dims, **

**See ya later Sadokus! (Means 'reviewers' in Japanese :3)**

**LoneWolf999**


End file.
